


“Will you be my girlfriend?”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kisses (Femslash February 2019) [25]
Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Awkwardness, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Spoilers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Espella has an important question for Eve.[Kiss 25: As a ‘yes’]





	“Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Eve?”

She’s nervous. Why is she nervous? After everything she has been through in her life, why the hell is she nervous about having a conversation?

She doesn’t know. But she is.

Eve looks up from her book, giving Espella an inquisitive stare that gives her memories of witch trials and Darklaw and… she breathes slowly, not wanting to think of her messed up past. Things are better now; she moved to London and lives a normal life like any normal young adult and all the horrors of her past are behind her. She hopes.

“Yes?” Eve says. “What’s the matter, Espella? You look positively terrified.”

Espella takes a seat next to her best friend, a spot on the sofa that furnishes the apartment they have shared since they left Labyrinthia. “Oh, nothing. I just need to ask you something.”

Eve closes her book, giving Espella her full attention. “Okay. What is on your mind? And you still look like a rabbit in the headlights, by the way.”

She knows Espella too well. Even if most of their lives were fake, their friendship wasn’t. They know each other inside out, and Eve can pick up on things even better than her father. Eve has sensed something is on her mind. But… she doesn’t know what. Thankfully. Espella wants to do this her own way.

“It’s just… I’ve got something to ask you,” Espella says, her cheeks starting to heat up. “Uh…” Finally, she says it. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Eve stares at her. It takes a lot to stun Eve, but… Espella just did.

“Espella, I…”

Several seconds of awkward silence pass, before Eve leans closer, puts her hands on Espella’s shoulders—

And gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

“Does that answer your question?” she says, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
